


Only in Our Dreams

by UpstartCrow42



Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Mentions of Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpstartCrow42/pseuds/UpstartCrow42
Summary: Nadja has been pretty lost without Laszlo since he went On the Run after Jim the Vampire came to collect his debt. This is her side of the story and serves to explain why she was upset during a simple game of cards.Nadja has had quite a night. First she was shaken by a nightmare (first installment), then her roommate attempted to kiss her, then another roommate actually did (second installment). Now she's reeling from that rooftop kiss and trying to shake it from her mind as she prepares for bed. What dreams will come to her tonight now that her mind has been preoccupied by that kiss?
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja, Nadja/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923307
Kudos: 12





	Only in Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part in the series, and while the previous two parts heavily influences elements of this one there is enough context to understand this story on its own.
> 
> Huge thanks to sinaesthete for beta reading this for me. I'm am forever in your debt. Also huge show out to Noxxie_Moon for making sure this could stand alone from its previous part.

Nadja was certainly having a night for the books. First the nightmare, then the Colin kiss attempt, then the Nandor kiss. That last one still had her reeling. It was all too much.

It was too close to morning light to take care of her feelings right now. She could just suffer in her coffin for the day and hope that the darkness wouldn’t bring on any new nightmares or apparitions to haunt her while Laszlo was lost to her.

A little bit of self-care was in order; however, the kind that didn’t require hiding from camera crews or locking your crypt door.

She headed to the bathroom to take off her makeup. Technically, she could leave it on and have no problems, but she liked the routine of washing her face. She turned the taps on to get the water the appropriate temperature. Nadja opened up the cupboard to find a clean white cloth and then had to run off to find her facial soap and creams. 

Upon her return the water was the perfect temperature, but she decided to put her hair back in a braid so the tiny hairs would be out her face. Once she handled that it was time to wet the cloth. She let the warm, wet wool sit on her face for a moment. Then she lathered up her soap and massaged it all over her face, focusing on her eyes to rid them of the heavy application of eye make-up. 

Since Laszlo was gone, she had to do several cloth checks to make sure she had rid herself of all her make-up lest she look like a complete disaster with smudges and smears on her visage. 

Once she was satisfied that all the traces of make-up were gone, she got out her little face cream. Just because she was technically dead didn’t mean she didn’t need to care for her skin.

Nadja decided that tomorrow she would give herself a bath. The scent of Nandor’s cloak was clinging to her and if she wanted to rid herself of these stirrings once and for all, she would need to rid herself of his scent.

She couldn’t help but continue to breath it in as she walked from the bathroom to her crypt. She could still taste his kiss on her lips. These thoughts were not helping her situation in the least.

As Nadja lay herself to rest, the rich spice continued to invade her mind. The closed confines of her coffin made it linger much longer than if she had a more open sleeping concept. She found herself idly licking and moving her lips to continue to taste him. 

She tried to shake him from her mind. No, she needed to think about Laszlo. 

Out there. 

All Alone.

But try as she might, Nandor’s scent remained in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, conquering her mind as the warrior had once done to her village.

She opened her eyes to look around. Nadja was in her crypt by the taxidermied owl that had scratched her. Nandor stood next to her, having come to her in the night wearing only a white shirt and that ridiculous apparatus he had put on at their failed orgy. It was missing the various knee and other phalluses, but the big one was right there front and center. He glided up to her like a majestic horse and took her hand into his.

“You know you want to ride this stallion,” he said with a smirk.

“Um, maybe we could just forget that big bloody dildo,” she said. If she was going to do this, she was going to be with the real thing.

In the blinks of an eye, he had unbuckled it and it fell with a huge thud on the ground. His hardness pointed up toward his navel.

Nandor took her into his embrace and kissed her softly. He stroked her sides with his hands before settling on her hips. Nadja wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He broke away from her and let out a low growl before scooping her up into his arms.

Suddenly they were in his dominion and she was on top of his coffin. Her ornate skirt and bespoke blouse were gone, replaced by a simple cream gown with a dropped hemline. He was wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit, the jacket was double breasted and he had a fitted vest that matched. Upon his head was a smart trilby hat. Ever the dapper gentleman.

His wide hands splayed on her hips, fingers pressing into her flesh and leaving little marks. She felt a heat coil within her at just this innocent touch. 

“Tell me what you want, Nadja.” He licked his lips and then looked down to her lap briefly before meeting her gaze again. The distance closed between them and she could feel him pressed against her.

The heat of her core rose further at the thought of what he could do to her. 

For her. 

It soon overwhelmed her and needed to be assuaged. Without thinking, she began to rut against him to soothe her ache.

Nandor pulled her into a kiss, their tongues twisting against one another in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand. Suddenly it broke and his tongue laved against the pulse points on her neck.

“I bet your blood was so sweet, my darkest princess.” He whispered before moving up to nibble on her ear, tracing the shell with the tip before sucking on her lobe. A breathy, “What do you want that he won’t give to you?” sent shivers down her spine.

She looked down at herself and she was in a pink pleated skirt and white button up. Nandor was wearing a button up too, his sweater the same shade of pale rose as her skirt. She answered by disrobing from the waste down, her skirt slipping slowly from her hips to the floor. The candlelight bathed Nandor in a warm glow and she found herself willing him to disrobe further so she could see his flesh alight in this picturesque atmosphere. He seemed to pick up on her needs and discarded the rose outergarmet, but only unbuttoned his shirt to expose his chest to her. Drinking him in, she could sense that her dark curls were slick with her growing desire.

He re-positioned Nadja on the coffin again so she would be at an ideal angle. She spread for him, the anticipation of his lips upon her flesh her growing with each second. He made slow, torturous work of burying his head between her legs, first placing gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh, and then brushing his lips above her mound, the wisps of hair barely touching his lips.

“You like being a tease?” she asked, her breath hardly a whisper.

He looked up at her. “What fun would it be if I just dived right in? I want you to beg for it, Nadja.”

“Nandor, please just fucking eat me already before I change my mind,” she growled.

He grinned and took her into his mouth, teasing her folds open with languid movements of his tongue. Heat shot through her as he continued his actions, slowly moving up her sensitive flesh, bathing his tongue in her essence.

“You taste divine,” he said, coming up for an unneeded breath.

A blush creeped into her cheeks. He went back down, teasing her again with long licks of his tongue over her folds before moving up to tease her swollen hood. He switched up his movements between focused actions at her entrance and then attention on her clit. When he sensed her getting close to the edge he switched again, this time delivering long strokes of his tongue from the edge of her perineum to her hood. The tip of his nose would rub up against that most sensitive spot too, sending an oddly sensuous feeling through her body.

As Nandor continued these ministrations on her, Nadja began to moan and cry out his name, grabbing his hair and holding it in her hands as he brought her closer to the climax.

He backed off and came up to face her. He leaned in and brought her in for a kiss so she could taste herself on his tongue. She took it in gratefully, enjoying the subtle flavor of her slick desire.

“I just wanted to share, my lovely,” he said to her, his eyes dark with lust. He held her gaze for a moment before kissing her again gently.  


Her heart swelled at his name for her. Their tongues gently played before breaking apart again. “Thank you,” she said, suppressing a girlish giggle, “I taste quite good on your lips."

“Your lips taste better on mine,” he returned as he went in for another round of buildup.

This time his tongue lived up to his moniker and he bathed her in languid laps followed by nuzzling and suckling on her tender flesh. She could feel the heat building up and her sensitive bud growing under his caresses.

He pulled away briefly to run his fingers through her mound of soaked curls. His thumb rested on her clit and began to rub circles around it. She cried out for a return of his tongue.

“Oh, no, no. Not yet.” He grinned and then began adding fingers into the mix. First one, pumping it in and out, curling it to hit that one spot. It was joined by another and they continued to stroke her as his thumb rubbed her clit.

She tightened around him, wishing they were more. Nadja continued to cry out for Nandor, losing herself under his touch.

It felt like an eternity passed. He would bring her to the edge and back down again, finally putting his mouth back on her, sucking her in and circling her with this tongue. Before too long her hips began to buck into his face as he brought her to completion. She cried out his name over and over again, words of praise and worship tumbling from her lips in an embarrassing crescendo as she rode out her orgasm. He continued to lave that spot through the climax but removed his fingers so that he could caress her thighs, sending sparks through her as his hands graced her flesh with gentle touches.

After her cries died down, he lazily licked her to see if she would want to go again or if he was already too much for her.

“I can definitely do that again,” she said, panting.

“Oh, but what about me?” His dark eyes were ringed in gold as if he wanted to devour her then and there.  


“Well, what do you want to do?” she grinned, playing coy.

He stood up and was already naked from the waist down. Nandor took his length into his hand. He then rubbed it up against her slick folds. “I really want to fuck you, Nadja. I want my cock inside you, and I want to make you come again.”

His head felt good as it stroked her. She let out a little whimper. “Please.”

Before she knew it, Nandor was unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled it down from her shoulders and she let it fall to the floor. She undid her bra for him and let it fall too. He took her breasts into his hand and squeezed, thumbing the nipples.

He stepped away to disrobe from his shirt and boots. “Are you a bit cold?” he asked

“I guess it is a bit chilly in here.” She said.

In an instant he was back and on top of her, both of them enveloped in his fur lined cape.

Nadja felt him at her entrance. “I want to fuck you, my Nadja,” he said. “Please let me fuck you.”

“Please just do it already!” A small moan escaped her lips, the heat of anticipating building itself back up.

He teased her entrance again, frotting on top of her. 

“Do you like that?” he asked.

“I’d like it better if you just went for it.” She grinned. “I’m all ready for you.”

Just as Nandor’s head was pressed at her entrance, ready to sheave himself inside her, Nadja heard a crashing sound from outside his room, like the clanging of metal on tile. 

She woke up with a start.

“Are you fucking serious?” she said, feeling wide awake.

She disembarked from her coffin and checked the time. It was nightfall again and she was definitely reeling from that dream. Her undergarments would need to be changed and the bath that could have been optional earlier was now very much in order. She could take care of her problem in there. 

Alone.

She gathered up her bathing supplies and robe and headed to the bathroom, tiptoeing carefully to avoid Nandor, Guillermo, and Colin Robinson.

She drew her bath and scented it with her favorite bathing supplies. A blend of citrus and cinnamon filled the room. Once it was to her liking, she sank down into bubbles. This would help rid herself of his smell and maybe those dreams wouldn’t invade her thoughts anymore.

Instead she thought about her Laszlo doing those things to her as she took care to ease the tension in her loins so she could go through the rest of her night not feeling so horny that she would end up acting out her dream for real.

After her bath, she dressed in her fluffy black robe and made her way back to her room. Nadja was looking down at her little caddy to make sure she hadn’t left anything and paid no attention to where she was going and collided right into something wide and hard, as if someone planted a massive tree in the middle of the hall. 

Only it was not a tree, it was Nandor.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, avoiding his gaze.

He too kept his eyes down. “Nadja,” he said, walking away without another word.

Well at least they were both feeling awkward about the encounter last night on the roof. There was no way he could have known about the dreams, right?

She made her face up as best she could on her own, only asking for Guillermo’s help with the final eye make-up steps after she was fully dressed. The rest of the night went by without any incidents from her housemates and she was grateful for the solitude of the library with each of them doing their own thing. No one talked. Just a welcoming silence to be alone with her thoughts.

The door began to creak open, seeming to set Guillermo on edge. Before he could address what was happening, Nadja heard the familiar timber of her Laszlo’s voice. Her dead heart swelled with joy so bubbly, it exploded like the fireworks at the Bicentennial celebration at the Sassy Cat Club. Nadja left her seat and ran to him, jumping into his arms and screeching about how he was back. He said something she didn’t quite comprehend, instead focusing on bathing his hand in kisses and licks.

Laszlo chided Nandor for not acknowledging his absence and then Nandor awkwardly dismissed him, saying something about him only being gone a week. She was too lost in the heady lust for her Laszlo being back to think about why Nandor would be so dismissive.

They ran off to their crypt to work off their built up lust. It was passionate, intense, and lasted the rest of the evening.

Later on, when clearer heads prevailed, Nadja had a small inkling of what Nandor may have been hiding beneath the surface with his initial dismissal. Her Laszlo didn’t need to know about the rooftop kiss. Plus, what happens in dreams doesn’t count. She was just glad her man was home so they could begin their life together anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I live for them.


End file.
